Detektyw Rarity/Transkrypt
:Rarity: Oh, Sassy Saddles, przyznasz, że moja nowa kolekcja Kobiece Misterium się udała? :Sassy Saddles: wzdycha Na tysiąc cekinów, Rarity, te sukienki są boskie! Skąd czerpałaś inspiracje kochana? :Rarity: Oh, ubóstwiam taką książkę przygody Shadow Spade. Jej historie są zawsze pełne napięcia, takie tajemnicze, no i rzecz jasna... pełne boskich kostiumów! :Sassy Saddles: Są idealne! Co ty robisz? :Rarity: nuci A, takie tam malusieńkie poprawki. w suknie Shadow Spade zawsze powtarzała, że perfekcja to dbałość o szczegół, i to prawda. No proszę. Teraz jest jak trzeba. :drzwi :Rainbow Dash: Hej dziewczyny, jak tam— :trzaski :Rarity i Sassy Saddles: jęczą :Rainbow Dash: się nerwowo Oj, sorry. :piosenka tytułowa] :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Przepraszam, że zrobiłam taki bałagan. :Sassy Saddles: W sekundę wszystko poprawimy. A ty właściwie, co robisz w Canterlot? :Rainbow Dash: Przyjechałam na otwarcie królewskich ogrodów Księżniczki Celestii. :Sassy Saddles: A, tak! Krążą plotki, że w tym roku ogrody, są wyjątkowo piękne. Podobno, Wonderboltsi otwierają wydarzenie, pokazem powietrznym. :Rarity: A ja, to potwierdzam.Rainbow Dash przyjechała, z nimi latać. Jestem taka dumna! :Rainbow Dash: Nie wiem, czy masz z czego, być dumna. Teoretycznie, ja nie polecę. Jestem tą szczęśliwą zawodniczką z rezerwy, którą wezwali na wszelki wypadek. :Rarity: Oj, nie bądź taka skromna. Ze wszystkich rezerwowych, to właśnie Ciebie wybrali. :Rainbow Dash: A w sumie, całkiem fajnie. Dzięki temu mogę nocować w zamku, poszaleć z Wonderboltsami i jeść pycha jedzenie za dzisiejszej kolacji. Ap ropo kolacji, idziesz ze mną, prawda? :Rarity: Oczywiście, że tak! Wystroję się, po bryluję w towarzystwie i opowiem, mojej nowej super kolekcji? Och, w życiu bym tego nie przegapiła. :Rainbow Dash: Świetnie! Widzimy się wieczorem! :drzwi :manekinów :drzwi :trzaski :Rarity: Ooh, kryształy, które zamawiałam! puknięcie Ojej. Nastąpiła jakaś pomyłka... zamawiałam Smocze cięcie, a nie polerowane kamienie. :Dostawca: Przykro mi, ale mam dziś całą masę zamówień. Nie dam rady ich wymienić, i przywieść nowych. :Rarity: Oczywiście, rozumiem. Pańska praca jest taka trudna. Mówię szczerze, nie wiem jak pan nadąża z tymi zamówieniami na czas. :Dostawca: nerwowo Prawda, bywa ciężko, do tego wszystkie pudła są w kształcie... pudeł. :Rarity: Och tak, potwornie panu współczuję. Ale gdyby udało się panu, załatwić jeszcze jedno, malutkie zamówienie, byłabym dozgonnie wdzięczna. :Dostawca: się nerwowo Cóż, specjalnie dla pani, zobaczę co da się zrobić. :drzwi :Sassy Saddles: Rarity, ty to potrafisz zmiękczyć serce każdego kucyka! :Rarity: Oh, chichocze to nic takiego. Każdy zasługuje na komplement. A teraz, musisz koniecznie pomóc, wybrać mi suknię, na kolację. Najlepiej coś z nowej kolekcji. :tłumu :Rainbow Dash: Ekstra, ile żarcia! :Rarity: wącha Mm, czy to Juniper Phoenix, tak coś czuję? :Rainbow Dash: Nie, to brokuły! ćlamie :Wind Rider: Tak, Juniper Phoenix to moja ulubiona, woda kolońska dla ogierów. :Rarity: Oh, moja też. Jest taka męska a jednocześnie— :talerza :Rarity: —delikatna, z odrobiną kwiatowych nut, i— :Rainbow Dash: szepcze Rarity! Czy ty nie wiesz, kto to jest?! :Rarity: Dżentelmen z nosem do perfum i okiem do szalików? :Rainbow Dash: To Wind Rider! :Rarity: Oh! Miło Cię poznać! :Rainbow Dash: Nie dałaś mi skończyć! Przecież to żywa legenda. Do tego rekordzista Wonderboltów w Maratonie Mustangów! :Wind Rider: Weź, to było milion lat temu. Wręcz dziwię się, że rekord wciąż, należy do mnie. :Spitfire: Wind Rider, widzę, że poznałeś Rainbow Dash! Jest naszą najbardziej obiecującą rezerwową. Może pobije twór rekord? :Wind Rider: Hmm, ciekawe. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, heh, nie jestem nawet w połowie, tak dobra jak ty. W sensie jestem szybka, ale kompletnie wysiadam na długich dystansach. :Spitfire: Nie bądź taka skromna. Odrobina ćwiczeń i będziesz latać jak szalona. :Wind Rider: Heh-heh. Miło była was poznać, dziewczyny. :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Nie, nie to nam było miło Cię poznać. śmiech Nie mogę uwierzyć, że właśnie spotkałam Wind Ridera! :Misty Fly: Tak, Wind Rider już nie lata, ale jutro zajmie honorowe miejsce, w środki nasze powietrznej formacji, podczas występu. :Rainbow Dash: powietrze Serio? Ale niesamowite! Szkoda tylko, że będę oglądać mojego mistrza, z ławki rezerwowych... Czeka mnie jutro taki nudny trening. :Rarity: A może, mogłabym dotrzymać Ci towarzystwa? :Rainbow Dash: No jasne! Zawsze wpuszczają rodzinę i przyjaciół, na treningi! :plusk :Rarity: Mm, ooh! :Rainbow Dash: śmiech Przepraszam. Poczekaj, wyczyszczę to. i spluwa :Rarity: Uh, nie-nie, z jedwabiu bardzo ciężko wybarwia się plamy. Ale nie przejmuj się. Przygotowałam się! :Rarity: Ten bankiet był absolutnie wspaniały. Dziękuję, za zaproszenie! Ooh, masz pokój we wschodniej wieży? Te pokoje mają najlepszy widok na Canterlot! :Spitfire: No to mamy szczęście. Dora, lepiej wyśpijmy się przed jutrzejszym treningiem. :drzwi :Rainbow Dash: Widzimy się jutro, Rarity! :Rarity: Dobranoc! :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Dzięki, że dotrzymujesz mi towarzystwa. Gdyby Cię tu nie było, to nie wiem, z kim bym sobie wtedy pogadała. :plaśnięcie :Soarin: Ze mną będziesz gadać. Rainbow Dash, mama Spitfire wysłała list, podobno jest chora. Spitfire poleciała, się nią zająć. :Rainbow Dash: oddech O nie! Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego! :Soarin: Ja też. Tak czy owak, będziesz musiała ją dzisiaj zastąpić. :Rainbow Dash: W-w sensie, że polecę w pokazie? :Soarin: Chyba że Spitfire wróci, ale tak. :Rainbow Dash: Nie zawiodę was, Soarin! piszczy To jest najlepsza, rzecz na świecie! Ojacieojacieojacieojacie! spiewa Będę sobie latać z Wind Riderem i z Wonderboltsami, bo jestem super, jestem super, najlepsza i to jest jasne! kontynuuje He-he, he-he... :Soarin: Eee... Rainbow Dash? :Rarity: ucisza Ciii! Daj jej się wyszaleć. :Rarity: O dzień dobry! Znajoma, rodzina? :Stormy Flare: Rodzina. Moja córka jest Wonderboltem, ale jakoś jej tam, nie widzę. Znasz może Spitfire? :Rarity: Ooh, jest pani mamą Spitfire? Ale podobno jest pani chora. :Stormy Flare: Słucham? :Rarity: Spitfire dostała od pani wiadomość, że źle się pani czuje, więc od razu poleciała do domu. :Stormy Flare: Niczego nie wysyłałam. :Rarity: Dziwna sprawa. :Soarin: Stormy Flare? A ty nie jesteś chora? Okej, co jest grane? :Stormy Flare: Nie wiem. Ale na pewno nie wysyłałam córce, żadnego listu. :Rarity: Czyli ktoś, wysłał Spitfire fałszywy list! :Misty Fly: Kto, mógłby zrobić coś takiego? :Soarin: Ktoś, kto nie chciał, żeby wystąpiła w pokazie. :Rainbow Dash: Dlaczego ktoś, miałby tego chcieć? :Wind Rider: Może, ktoś chciał zająć jej miejsce. :Rainbow Dash: Ja?! Ja nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła Spitfire! Dlaczego myślicie, że to ja? :Blaze: Widziałem, jak wychodziłyście razem z kolacji. :Rainbow Dash: Spałyśmy w sąsiednich pokojach! :Misty Fly: I mówiła, że zrobiłaby wszystko, by polecieć z Wind Riderem. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, ale hej, bez przesady. :Soarin: Spitfire przyszła do mnie do pokoju około północy, żeby mi powiedzieć, że musi jechać do mamy. A ty, gdzie wtedy byłaś? :Rainbow Dash: O północy już spałam i miałam mega, niesamowity sen. Byłam na środku stadionu, latałam z Wind Riderem i Wonderboltsami, zawsze o tym marzyłam i — :kamery :Rainbow Dash: —eh, eh, nieważne. Pogarszam sprawę. :Wonderboltsów :Soarin: Rainbow Dash, jeśli udowodnisz nam, że ktoś inny stoi za zniknięciem Spitfire, przed rozpoczęciem pokazu, wciąż będziesz mogła z nami latać. A w międzyczasie, Misty Fly, Blaze, jazda do domu Stormy Flare i postarajcie się ściągnąć Spitfire z powrotem. Rainbow Dash Ostrzegam Cię, jeśli to ty wysłałaś list, znasz zasady, będę musiał pozbawić Cię przywilejów zawodniczki, na zawsze! Zrozumiano? :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Zrozumiano. Ale jak mam udowodnić, że nie wysłałam listu, którego nie wysłałam? :Rarity: Pomogę Ci! Detektyw Rarity zajmie się tą sprawą! Dotrzemy do jej sedna, szybciej niż moje modelki zmieniają kostiumy. :Rainbow Dash: Taa, co to ma być na strój? :Rarity: Próbuję wczuć się w Shadow Spade poprzez ten boski płaszcz, to chyba jasne! A według niej udowodnimy, że to nie twój list, jeśli znajdziemy prawdziwego nadawcę. Pierwszy przystanek- miejsce zbrodni! :tajemnicza muzyka :Rarity: narracja Mnie i Rainbow Dash czekała jeszcze długa podróż. No, nie aż tak długa, ponieważ miałyśmy dużo czasu, ale tym większe było wyzwanie... a oto i ja. :i zamykanie szafek :Rarity: narracja Analizująca miejsce zbrodni i bosko wyglądałam, muszę przyznać. normalnie To na pewno koperta, w której był list do Spitfire! wącha Hmm. To mi wyglądana włosy z tęczowej grzywy! :Rainbow Dash: ślinę Oj, nie dobrze. :Rarity: narracja Rainbow Dash robiła się niespokojna, ale ja wierzyłam, że dziewczyna odzyska honor i znajdziemy sprawcę. :Rainbow Dash: Co ty wyprawiasz? :Rarity: zaskoczona Co? Tak sobie myślę na głos. narracja Rainbow Dash miała rację. By rozwiązać tajemnicę, konieczna była pełna koncentracja. Stuprocentowa motywacja i— normalnie Uuh! Jaki fantastyczny wzór mają te zasłony! Oh, i ta welurowa lina do tego – oh,to jest— :Rainbow Dash: Nie mamy czasu na dekoracje! Zaraz wyrzucą mnie z Wonderboltsów, musimy coś wymyślić! :Rarity: Wiem, Rainbow, pracuję nad tą sprawą, o nic się nie martw! Tak sobie pomyślałam: ktoś musiał przynieść Spitfire ten list, czyli ktoś inny musiał tego kuca widzieć! :Rarity: Mam do panów kilka pytań i jak tylko wyjaśnimy parę kwestii, to na pewno— :Rainbow Dash: Dawaj, Rarity, nie mamy na to całego dnia! strażnika Gdzie byliście w nocy, o północy, co chłopaki?! :Strażnik 1: Staliśmy tutaj sobie, pilnując wejścia, tak ja zwykle. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, mają solidne alibi. :Strażnik 1: Mówię prawdę, czekaliśmy tutaj całą noc i nikt tędy nie wchodził i nie wychodził. :Strażnik 2: Oprócz Ciebie. :Rainbow Dash: Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?! :Strażnik 2: Po prostu, w północno-zachodnim skrzydle są tylko dwa pokoje: twój i Spitfire. Więc jedynym kucem, który miał dostęp do tego skrzydła, byłaś ty. :Rarity: narracja Atmosfera się zagęszczała. Taktyka Rainbow Dash była, no cóż, koszmarna. Nadszedł czas na zmianę strategii. normalnie Pozwól, że ja to załatwię! Oj panowie, wy to macie taką ciężką pracę. Podejrzewam, że czasem ogarnia was straszna... nuda. :Strażnik 1: To prawda. Policzyłem wszystkie błyskawice na kaflach sufitowych ponad trzysta razy! :Rarity: I nikt nie docenia waszej wytrwałości i poświęcenia. Nie mówię, że tak było, ale jeśli wyszliście wczoraj na przerwę, nikt nie miałby o to pretensji. :Strażnik 1: No, masz rację. Nie otrzymujemy wystarczającej gratyfikacji za naszą pracę. :Strażnik 2: Oprócz wczorajszej nocy, ktoś był na tyle miły, że przyniósł nam ciasto. Więc zrobiliśmy sobie małą przerwę, żeby je zjeść. :Rarity: A co to było za ciasto? :Strażnik 2: Wiśniowe z budyniem. :Rarity: Wanilia czy może czekolada? :Strażnik 1: Czekolada. :Rarity: A czy ciasto było przystrojone różyczkami? :Strażnik 1: Było. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh, kogo obchodzą jakieś różyczki?! :Rarity: narracja Rainbow Dash kwestionowała moje metody. Ale ja dobrze wiedziałam, co robię. :Rainbow Dash: Serio? :Rarity: Oh, oh, oh. Powiedziałam to na głos? :Rainbow Dash: Kobieto, nawet ja już myślę, że jestem winna! Przecież tak bardzo chciałam, być w pokazie! A co, jeśli napisałam ten list przez sen?! Wiesz, co ja mogę zrobić przez sen?! Bo ja nie mam pojęcia! :Rarity: Oh, uspokój się Rainbow Dash. Rozwiążemy tę zagadkę. Jest tylko jedna piekarnia w Canterlot, która piecze czekoladowo-wiśniowe ciasto z budyniem i maślanymi różyczkami, a to jest... :Rarity: ... Herbaciarnia Cinnamon Chai! :Cinnamon Chai: Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc? :Rarity: Podobno macie tu najlepsze czekoladowo-wiśniowe z budyniem w całym mieście! :Cinnamon Chai: Ah, trafiłyście pod dobry adres! Przepis na to ciasto to nasza tajna receptura, tylko my ją znamy! :Rarity: O, nie. Ale jakiś kuc, już go kupił! Kim był ten szczęściarz? :Cinnamon Chai: No, nie powiem wam! :Rarity: Dlaczego? Czy to był jakiś celebryta? :Cinnamon Chai: Nie... po prostu ciężko stwierdzić! Miała płaszcz, okulary przeciwsłoneczne i szalik na głowie, zakrywający większość jej twarzy. Ale pamiętam, że miała taki głęboki, szorstki głos. :Rainbow Dash: W jakim sensie, szorstki? :Cinnamon Chai: No wiesz, taki podobny do twojego. :Rainbow Dash: ślinę :Rarity: A dasz radę sobie, coś jeszcze przypomnieć. :Cinnamon Chai: Och, chyba mam dla was jedną opowieść! Kupując ciasto, klientka nie lada awanturę, gdy polewa czekoladowa trafiła na jej szalik! :Rarity: Co za koszmar! A szalik w jakim kolorze? :Cinnamon Chai: Biały! Nie, może bardziej a'la kość słoniowa... :Rarity: Niesamowite! :Rainbow Dash: Nie wierzę, że plotkujesz o modzie w tak trudnych, dla mnie chwilach! :Rarity: Rainbow, nie panikuj. Bardzo Cię proszę, zaufaj mi :Rainbow Dash: Zaufać Ci?! Spędziłaś więcej czasu, zmieniając ciuchy, niż próbując mi pomóc, to koniec! :Rarity: No już, uspokój się! Chodźmy! :Rarity: narracja Rainbow Dash traciła nadzieję, ale ja znałam już wszystkie odpowiedzi. Poza jedną. :kaczki :Rarity: narracja Wiedziałam, że to jej się nie spodoba, ale nie było innego wyjścia. Musiałam sprawdzić, czy miałam rację. :deszczu :drzwi :Blaze: Byliśmy wszędzie, ale Spitfire nie było u mamy w domu! :Stormy Flare: Gdzie ona poleciała? :drzwi :błyskawica :Rarity: Wreszcie znalazłam sprawcę! :Soarin: jedzenie :Rarity: Ktoś wyciągnął Spitfire poza miasto, by pogrążyć Rainbow Dash, a tym kucem był, nie kto inny jak... Wind Rider! :błyskawica :Wonderboltsów :Rainbow Dash: Rarity, nie wierzę, że oskarżyłaś Wind Ridera o coś takiego! To wielki bohater, jak mogłaś? :Rarity: Wszystkie dowody wskazują, na niego! :Rainbow Dash: prycha Jakie ty możesz mieć dowody, kobieto? Nic tylko gadałaś o ciastach, zachwycałaś się zasłonami i co minutę zmieniałaś kiecki! :Rarity: Pozwól, że Ci wyjaśnię. Nigdy nie uznałam, że mogłabyś pozbyć się Spitfire. Znalazłam kosmyk tęczowych włosów u niej w pokoju, ale one same nie wypadły. Ktoś je... obciął! Żaden kuc, nie gubi tak włosów. Spójrzcie na końcówki. Są proste! Widać pracę nożyczek, prawda? Ktoś specjalnie umieścił tam te włosy! A gdy przeszukiwałyśmy pokój Spitfire, koperta zapachniała podejrzanie znajomo. Juniper Phoenix, woda kolońska Wind Ridera! Chwilę później, w holu zamkowym, zauważyłam adamaszkowe zasłony, które wypadły z liny, co mogło znaczyć, że ktoś się za nimi ukrywał! Prawdopodobnie już, po podłożeniu fałszywego listu! :Wind Rider: Juniper Phoenix to bardzo popularny zapach. Poza tym, każdy mógł przesunąć zasłony. :Rarity: Właśnie dlatego, postanowiłam porozmawiać ze strażnikami! Dzielnie pilnowali bram przez całą noc, ale był jeden malutki wyjątek, wyszli zjeść ciasto. A ciasto zostało kupione, przez klacz z szorstkim głosem! Ktokolwiek zamawiał ciasto, miał czekoladową plamę na swoim kremowym szaliku, a ja przypadkiem zauważyłam, że Wind Rider zawiązał dziś szalik w węzeł Windsordski, zamiast zwyczajowego luźnego splotu! Dlaczego? Czy nie po to, by ukryć... czekoladową plamę?! :wzdychają :Wind Rider: Ah, to niedorzeczne. Kochani, chyba nie wierzycie w te brednie, prawda? :Rarity: Przyznaj się – jesteś winien uwikłania Rainbow Dash w tę sprawę i zniszczenia tego cudownego szalika! :Wind Rider: Ah, dobra! Udało Ci się! To byłem ja! :Rainbow Dash: Ale dlaczego, Wind Rider?! Czy to dlatego, że zjadłam ostatniego brokuła na kolacji, którego tak bardzo, bardzo chciałeś? :Rarity: Nie. Zrobił to dlatego, że bardzo bał się, że pobijesz rekord Wonderboltsów na długim dystansie! Słyszałam go, gdy Spitfire zasugerowała, że jesteś w stanie go prześcignąć. Pozwolę sobie zaczytować, 'He-he'. To grzeczne, ale nieszczery śmiech, którym posługujesz się, by ukryć zawiść pod płaszczykiem zadowolenia. :Wind Rider: Pomyślałem, że jeśli wykopią Rainbow Dash z Wonderboltsów, to rekord na zawsze należałby do mnie. :Rainbow Dash: Serio? To jest mega beznadziejne. A myślałam, że jesteś najfajniejszym Wonderboltsem na świecie. :Wind Rider: Zrobiłem to, co do mnie należało, żeby zostać bohaterem! Czasem trzeba zagrać nieczysto, żeby wygrać! :Rainbow Dash: Ale nie o to chodzi, w byciu Wonderboltsem. :Soarin: Ona ma rację! Wonderboltsi wspierają się wzajemnie! Ap ropo, gdzie jest Spitfire? :Wind Rider: Wysłałem jej list z podrobionym podpisem Stormy Flare. Napisałem jej, że cierpi na Pegasitus i jedynym remedium jest lodowy irys z lasów Kryształowych Gór. :Rainbow Dash: Nic dziwnego, że tyle czasu jej nie ma. Znalezienie lodowych irysów na wiosnę graniczy z cudem! :Soarin: Kryształowe Góry są za daleko, by jakikolwiek kuc wyrobił się przed otwarciem królewskich ogradów! Rainbow Dash, jednak musisz polecieć zamiast Spitfire! :Rainbow Dash: Ale ona nie może przegapić tego występu! Ja po nią polecę! :Soarin: Nie uda Ci się wrócić na czas! :Rainbow Dash: W takim razie, nie ma czasu do stracenia! :Blaze: Rainbow Dash wciąż nie ma! :Rarity: Nic się nie bój. Znam Rainbow Dash, na pewno jej się uda. :drzwi :Spitfire: dyszy :Soarin: Spitfire, wróciłaś! Nie wierzę, że Ci się udało! :Spitfire: zadyszana Nic by z tego nie wyszło, gdyby Rainbow mnie tak szybko nie znalazła! Akurat miałam sość czasu, by wrócić! :Rainbow Dash: Rarity, bez Ciebie nie dałabym sobie rady. Przepraszam, że w Ciebie zwątpiłam. Ale czemu, nie powiedziałaś mi, jaki masz plan? :Rarity: Żebyś nie robiła sobie nadziei, dopóki nie będę pewna, a nie byłam pewna, dopóki nie zobaczyłam czekoladowej plamy. :Rainbow Dash: Dziękuję, że we mnie uwierzyłaś, nawet jeżeli ja nie wierzyłam w Ciebie. Niezła ze mnie przyjaciółka, co? :Rarity: Właściwie, to jesteś świetną. Poleciałaś po Spitfire, a to oznaczało, że nie wystąpisz w dzisiejszym pokazie. :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Kiedyś na pewno w nim wystąpię. :Spitfire: Może nawet dzisiaj. A nie chciałabyś polecieć zamiast Wind Ridera? :Wind Rider: Ee, c-co? Nie możecie mi tego zrobić! Przecież jestem najlepszym Wonderboltsem w historii! :Spitfire: Niestety, już nie. Za próbę pozbycia się Rainbow Dash, pozbawiam Cię statusu Wonderboltsa! :Soarin: Rainbow Dash To co, chciałabyś z nami polecieć? :Rainbow Dash: Czy bym chciała?! Woo-hoo! Tak-tak-tak-tak, ehe-ehe, tak, o yeah, haha... :Soarin: Ee, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: zawstydzona Już lecę! :Rarity: narracja Moja przyjaciółka była w siódmym niebie. W dodatku w samym środku powietrznej pormacji. A jeśli chodzi o mnie? W końcu miałam okazję, pokazać moją najnowszą kolekcję! :Stormy Flare: Piękne, te sukienki. :Rarity: Oh, znowu powiedziałam to na głos? en:Transcripts/Rarity Investigates! pt:Transcrições/As Investigações de Rarity! Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu